Angel's Ashes
by Namilaa
Summary: Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posy. Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down...Oh, we all fall down ..SORAKAIRI challenge entry..


-----Angel's Ashes-----

_** I actually made this months ago, And forgot to post it :p**_  
**_I was going to make it complete angst, but then I was like… what is kaiora with ought fluff?_**

**_ This can also be considered an entry for Gray-Rain Sky's challenge for kaiora._**  
_**I hope this will quench your thirst for kaiora, chica ;)**_

**_ & oh, I AM actually writing a happy fic next._**  
_**A happy fic?  
Yes, it surprisingly IS possible with me**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own it. Don't ask again.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ring around the rosy

-.-.-.-

Pockets full of posy

She didn't know where she was going.

Her bare feet slapped against the puddles of murky water on the sidewalk, leaving stains of crusty mud on her legs. The glittering rain reflected off the flickering streetlights of the abandoned street, mixing with her hot tears cascading down her wan face.

Her fear seemed to fuel her, seeming that it was so strong.

She continued to choke on her tears as she sprinted down the interminable pathway. The sky seemed to be pelting liquid spears at her, piercing through her body and leaving a feeling of cold numbness behind. She spit some water out of her mouth that collected around her lips and whipped her face. She could barely hear her teeth chattering over the hum of the rain. Maybe it was because she couldn't feel it at all. But she needed to go on.

She needed to get out.

She passed by rows of identical houses that were all very small for such a small town. All of the house's lights were out but there were still small outside lights lining the narrow paths towards the houses. Of course all the lights were out… it was nearly one in the morning.

Her trembling body was already soaked, and it wouldn't make a difference by now is she slipped on some kind of jacket to prevent dying from hypothermia. Maybe it was _better_ if she died.

She whipped more tears off of her puffy face as she continued to run. How could he do this again? How could he leave her behind? This thought brought up another choking amount of frustration. Why was destiny against them?

Her feet ached. Her legs hurt. Her heart was _broken, _because he was leaving her again.

The thought of him made it so much harder. But you know what was worse? The fact that she still needed him, yet she hated him... She hated him for doing this to her. What ever happened to 'staying here'? Whatever happened to 'going together'?

It was because everything _wasn't _going to be okay… ever again.

She slightly tripped on a patch of pebbles and stopped. Her quick breaths were all that were heard over the pounding rain beating down on the ground. She ran a hand through her plastery-cherry hair and looked around helplessly.

She felt like curling in a ball and disappearing.

Stupid letter, stupid King, stupid life.

She looked down at her trembling hands where small puddles of water formed on the creases of her milky skin. She attempted to push back her hair from her face again as she looked around to see if anyone was near, still quietly sobbing.

Maybe he gave up… 

"Kairi!" she heard a familiar strong, yet desperate cry from behind her. There he was, looming in from the darkness and running after her as fast as he could. His own clothes weighed him down just like they did to hers. His chocolate locks were almost black from all the water, but his cobalt eyes shone with need and sadness as he ran faster when they made eye contact. Too bad she couldn't even notice how he was gazing at her.

Kairi let out a whimper before she stumbled back into sprinting as fast as she could away from him. She could barely hear his splashing footsteps come closer through the pounding rain. She looked over her shoulder at the boy panting as he ran.

The boy that she has always known.

She looked forwards again only to step in a slippery mud patch and skid forwards across the concrete sidewalk.

"Ughhh!" she cried in agony as she felt the skin skim off of her knees and cheek when she hit the ground. She was almost in a fetal position, but with her fists balled over her head to hide her tear stained face while her left leg straightened out and the other was tucked near her stomach.

She cried into her hands as she heard the boy drop next to her and grasp her wrists firmly. She tried to pull away, but he only leant down nearer so he was almost blocking the rain from her quivering body.

"Let go of me Sora!" she yelled. She could feel a puddle forming around her face.

"I'm not letting you run away from me, Kairi!" he yelled over the rain desperately. She didn't respond, and all they could hear was her sobs, his panting, and the thundering showers. Sora's grip loosened so that they then slowly slid down around her cold fists. He tried desperately to catch eye contact…but her eyes were tightly sealed in pain. _Maybe then she could see…_

"I hate you." She choked and tugged away from his hands.

This time, he didn't try to hold on.

Sora straightened his back silently, so that he was sitting on his folded legs. His lips were parted and his eyes were heavy as his mind tried to process her churlish words. His arms dropped to his side quietly as she continued to weep. Kairi knew she hurt him…but so did he.

"Kairi…"

"Sora! Just…don't…" she finished quietly until she erupted in sobs again and curled up tighter. "Don't hurt me again…"

"I-I wouldn't hurt you, Kai." He tried to tell her, shaking his head. But she only squeezed her hands tighter, making her nails dig into her palms.

"…Kai?"

" Don't even _say _that!" she roared as she shot her eyes open. She sat up quickly and then stood on her wobbly legs. Her tears had stopped, replaced with an aggravated look on her face. Sora was still sitting on his legs on the sidewalk, collecting water.

And then she slapped him.

Square across the face with a loud smack that echoed through her ears. She almost took it back when she saw his head still in place where she smacked him, to the side. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows drooping. He then put his head down so she couldn't see his pained face and a tear slipping down his eye.

"I…I don- I-I don't want-" she mumbled, stumbling on her own words.

"I …don't want you to leave me again…" she said, softening her facial expression and shaking her head. But Sora continued to look down with ought movement. She choked on her tears again and clumsily began to run away.

I can't take this… 

Sora's head snapped up, leaving droplets of liquid shooting off his hair. He watched her run…he watched her run away from him. Once the hazy rain swallowed her up, he realized: He may never see her again…never _tell_ her.

He sprung up on his legs, first whipping his soaked face, and then running after her.

"Kairi!"

The girl gasped, and looked over her shoulder to see a shadowy figure running towards her. She didn't think he would try…

She felt a tug on her left arm and was snapped back into something wrapping around her body tightly. She realized it was his arms.

"I don't want to either."

And then Kairi collapsed…collapsed into his arms. He could feel her violently shaking body against him, and he found himself hafting to support her as her legs gave out. And she continued to dig her head into his chest to cry.

He swore he never let go.

And there they stood, in the middle of a rainstorm, in the middle of devastation, in the middle of an icy _hell. _But he didn't let go. He _couldn't _let go. If he did, she would slip away from his thin fingertips…just like last time.

The warmth of his body pierced through both of their soaked clothes. His hot breath warmed the crook of her neck as he dug his head closer still.

She felt something warm. A drop of warmth slide down her neck. And then another, and more came plowing down. She felt jagged shaking, and muffled sniffs.

He was crying.

Kairi stood straight on her wobbly ankles, as she knew what she had to do.

Her arms shakily made their way around his torso tightly, and she buried her head in his chest. She moved closer, and she felt her hips make contact with his. His body stiffened, and pulled his head away ever so slightly so his cheek was against her jaw. He turned his head so his purple lips were grazing her cheek. She tilted her head up a little more.

He trailed his lips down her wet neck, sending fluttery chills down her spine, and pleasurable shocks through her calves. He sniffed again as he started to play with the ends of her damp, auburn hair. His lips were next to her ear, and he breathed ever so quietly.

"I love you."

It was almost a murmur, a simple statement with so much meaning. Her knees buckled, and her head felt numb with so many thoughts. But something was burning strong in their hearts. It was the only flame that could survive such a rainstorm. It was wildfire, and it was never going out. Another tear slipped from her clenched eyes. A tear of bliss. These tears were warmer than the rain that beat down on their love. The rain doubled; her clothes were weights, the coldness was lingering… just because he was with her.

And she smiled.

He seemed to hold his breath as the sides of his lips were brushing her cheek. He slowly trailed them across her cheek, and the next thing she knew, they were placed on hers.

The feeling was wonderful. Like everything was lifted off of her shoulders and she was walking on the ceiling. She smiled in the kiss, and so did he, as she reached for the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Their hearts were pumping, sending heat through both bodies as it pulsed in their veins. The friction between their bodies would have created fire if it weren't for all the rain. There was a flash of light behind them, and Kairi hoped it was just thunder. But Sora knew he was running out of time.

He pulled away, and held her face in his hands. He stared deeply in her eyes

"I'll come back to you…I promise."

He took a step back, but he kept his sight locked into her watery ones. The rain was icy, like blocks of hail falling from the sky. And she stood there as he turned around after one last desperate look.

"I know you will!" she called as she watched him disappear into the darkness of the night.

There she was…standing alone, this time. Her arms were limp.

She tilted her head up slowly, so she was gazing at the liquid droplets that fell on her around her. She watched the moon hover next to the stars that twinkled like the joyful tears in her eyes.

…_I promise…_

I promise to love you.

Puddles gathered around her stinging eyes as she watched a small light flicker from the broad sky.

He was coming back…

**(-(At least she hoped he would)-) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down

.----.

_Oh_, we all fall down


End file.
